Forbidden Kiss
by AWYN
Summary: This is a slash fanfic I've been hiding for months. I never complete it but I want to show the Pokemon fandom about this pairing. It's a Flannery/Winona yuri slash fic based on the Pocket Monsters Special manga series. There might be spoilers though....


_This is my first pokémon fanfic featuring Fannedflameshipping (Flannery x Winona) and let me warn you that it's not going to be pretty…_

_No! I don't mean __that__ ugly. It's a femmeslash fic about two female friends who thought that being "together" is wrong but they do it anyway. That's why I named my fic "Forbidden Kiss". _

_For many of you who don't know what Fannedflameshipping is, I'll explain. It's the pairing of Flannery and Winona. The origin of the name of the shipping is self-explanatory. Primarily, the fic is based on the PokéSupe (aka Pokémon Special) manga and to tell you the truth, it's almost canon for three reasons: 1) they're *very* close friends; 2) both are gym leaders, and 3) both support [emotionally] each other. Like Gracefulshipping, this ship is PokéSupe-exclusive. _

_At the end, please enjoy this fanfic. There might be some things that aren't included in the manga (or in the original games) thus I had to make up but those are just assumptions of mine. Ok? Again, this fic is Yuri/femmeslash so be warned. Oh yeah! This fic also has some profanity too._

_One last thing: I don't own pokémon or any of its characters. Bleh…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Forbidden Kiss**

It's a typical day in Lavaridge Gym. Flannery, with her Marcago, had just finished beating up around 200 trainers. Seems like an impressive record isn't? All 200 trainers and their pokémon (which outnumbered their trainers) lay fainted on the floor. Each are scattered all over the gym as if they were cadavers.

"Aw man…looks like I have a lot of cleaning to do…"

However, before she does her 'cleaning' job, she heads out to the hot springs as usual until… her telephone rings. Now who could that be? She picks it up.

"…hello?" She pauses for a second then says to herself before asking on the phone again. "Don't tell me this is another F------ telemarketer call…"

"Hello Flannery."

"Winona?!" Her eyes brighten up as soon she recognizes her friend's voice. "I heard your swearing…

"Oops…sorry. I thought it was one of those calls where some people try to sell you crap over the phone."

"I see." Winona sounds amazed then grins. "Not even gym leaders are safe from advertisements…" It seems that the same thing happens to Winona too.

"Well anyway, how are you?" Flannery lightens the mood by changing subject.

"Fine but a little too overstressed."

"Overstressed? I see…"

"Guess how many trainers I defeated in two weeks in a row? Over 300. Guess how many times trainers defeated me? Over 300 too. In addition, the PA **(A/N: Pokémon Association)** chairman had me to do stuff. Then there's my personal life…"

"WOW! YOU FOUGHT AGAINST 600 TRAINERS!" Hehe…I fought around 200 today."

"Not bad compare to my situation…"

"No wonder you're burned out…" The conversation paused for five minutes until Flannery speaks up. Hmm…a glint in her eye blinks. She has an idea!

"Why not come to the hot springs with me?"

"What?!" Winona is surprised. "You mean go to Lavaridge Town?"

"Of course, silly woman! Where else you can go for hot springs?"

"To my bathroom and with hot water under my shower."

"Aww…but that's not fun… hot springs beats hot showers by 100 percent! In the shower, you're all alone but in the springs, you gossip with your friends everything you want".

"You have a point here. Well then…guess I'm going to have to go to the hot springs instead."

"That's the spirit!" Flannery puts on a wide happy smile and squeals in happiness.

"Alright I'm going to wait for you at the entrance! Ok?" She looks so happy upon knowing her closest friend is coming but little she knows what will happen next once both are in the springs. In the meantime, they're just going to have fun. Afterwards, both hang up their telephones as they get ready for their meeting. Flannery looks back at her mess of semi-dead trainers and ignores them before leaving the gym.

Winona arrives later on to the hot springs and spots Flannery waiting for her. As soon they see each other, they enter right away. They reach a path divided in two: the springs themselves to their left and the bathing stool to their right. The stool is populated by women so they decided to go for that first. They already had removed their clothes beforehand in the locker only to be covered by a short towel. A conversation ensues after they removed the towel, sat and threw a bucket of water to themselves.

"Sapphire called me two nights ago to tell me she almost made out with Ruby." Flannery starts the conversation by telling Winona about Sapphire's situation with Ruby. Winona shrugs in disbelief.

"Stop joking!"

"No I'm serious. They almost made out in her secret base."

"I can't believe it! They're so young!"

"Yeah but it's amazing. Ruby was on top of Sapphire and started kissing her on her neck and was going all the way down to her breast until he stopped because both of them blushed heavily."

"Sapphire never told me about this…"

"She told me not to because you would judge her."

"What? I taught her sex ed and she took it literally. I don't understand why she refused to tell me…"

"Like I said, you would judge her."

"That's stupid…she has to realize she is no longer a child but a developing woman."

"Oh well…" Flannery lets out a sigh.

The young woman then throws a bucket of water on herself. As she throws her second bucket, Winona follows suit by throwing hers and draws her attention to Flannery. She remains still as she observes how streams of dripping water go over her friends' body. Thus she examines her from top to bottom with her eyes. They stop at her breasts where water drippings go through like a canal passing all the way to her navel before drying out at her bottom. The redhead stretches her body upwards to which the nipples of her breast, solid and erect, are seen very clearly. The girl breathes out a silent moan to which Winona carefully hears causing her to arouse. She even feels herself swelling. Did Flannery did this on propose for her friend to observe or just for sheer pleasure? Whatever it is, her action seems to have some propose…

Flannery sees that her friend isn't moving and snaps her finger to wake her from her senses. "Winona? … Hello?" Flannery pats Winona as she calls out her name. Winona doesn't seem to respond until Flannery's fifth attempt when she finally awakes.

"Oh…Flannery…I'm sorry. I must have spaced out…"

"That's all right. You looked sleepy."

"Really? I guess I need more sleep then since I haven't slept much in days."

"I see…"

"I'm done. I want to go home."

Flannery thinks to herself "…and skip the hot springs? Aw shit! Oh well..." She replies that she's done too even if she wanted to be in the springs but finds herself a bit exhausted and wants to leave. Both women leave the stools and eventually left the springs (now dressed obviously). They say goodbye to each other as they depart away to their homes.

Winona arrives at her tree house apartment. She enters her rented room and changes her non-gym leader outfit (an azure short sleeve blouse and a khaki cargo) to a plain tank top and very skimpy shorts. She notices that her two female roommates still haven't arrived home yet. The thing is her roommates aren't in Fortree but either around Hoenn. One of them is visiting her family in another region while the second is stay at a friend's in again another region. They used to be trainers but only one of them fought Winona for her badge. Winona is good friends with them but they often have parties and frequent visitors whom always ask her for autographs. She gets a little annoyed at but likes receiving attention. She ties her hair to the top with a hair clipper. She lets Altaria out of its pokéball as usual. Her other pokémon stay in their pokéballs because space in the apartment is tight. Altaria doesn't waste time finding its corner to sleep in as it always does. The thing is also tired like its trainer. Unlike Flannery's room (which is spotless and clean), Winona's is a mess. Drawers half open, a closet door half open, her bed half fixed, her clothes and shoes scattered all over the floor, and 4 boxes of record papers clustered in another corner. She has a desk by her bed and also a mess with papers all over. She keeps her gym leader outfit by her desk hanged on a hook. The clothing she wears underneath is folded next to her blue suit on the desk but is covered in papers. Her other pokéballs are on a small desk near the drawers. She takes a look at the papers as she always does. The important ones as the non-important ones she crumbles and throws them to a trashcan located between the desk and the bed. After doing whatever she did, Winona goes to the kitchen and prepares coffee. She then sits on a table and starts sipping a little. Suddenly the scene of the hot springs comes to her mind especially of her arousal thus causing the woman to blush crimson mode. She shrugs herself off as she finishes her coffee, putting the cup in the sink and leaves murmuring that there are more important things to consider.

At the storage room of the Pokémon Association HQ, Winona and Flannery are apparently in a corner looking for something. The lights in the room are very dim almost pitch black dark. It was then Winona starts hugging Flannery from behind.

"What are you doing?" Flannery asks. She thinks that an innocent hug will not hurt nor will affect their relationship as colleagues. To her, it's just a friendly hug. But little she knew what will happen next…

"Nothing…I'm just hugging you."

"But…" Flannery sweat drops in discomfort. She notices that this is not an ordinary hug. "…like this?"

"Why not? We are close friends. Aren't we?" To Winona, it's not a big deal. In fact, it doesn't make any difference for her. She just wants to hug her friend. She assures her of their friendship in a low tine as she lets her hair loose.

"Of course we're friends but…" Before Flannery says more, she lets out a silent moan when Winona starts grabbing her breasts. Flannery seems that she wants to take Winona's hands off but instead she leaves them there.

"You like it. Do you? I knew it." Then Winona proceeds to tuck her hands under the other girl's shirt. She continues stroking her breasts now over her bra. Then she turns Flannery's head to her and immediately kisses her lips. The kiss gets intense and deeper at the point they were each other's saliva. Particularly saliva comes out comes out Flannery's mouth. She wants to step back because she is worried that someone will come in the room see them. Yet she can't get herself off Winona's tongue still moving hers inside her mouth. She then decides to withdraw the kiss slowly leaving a trail of saliva from the end of her lips to her neck. She tries her possible to shrug it off.

"Winona, I think we should stop because someone may come here and see us doing this. You know that's completely against the rules here." The girl tries to convince her friend to stop before they go any further but the other woman doesn't get convinced. She gives her a cold stare then gives her an evil grin.

"Who will see us? This is the part of this room where nobody comes. Besides, we're behind these huge boxes and this room is almost completely dark. Again who will see us? No one." Winona takes Flannery's shirt by impulse. To the young woman's surprise, she also takes off her bra. Winona does the same thing and slams on top of her to continue French kissing. Both women are now on the floor as opposed on their stand earlier. Arousal is kicking in for both as they feel the wetness of their thighs and the swelling down there. The sweat eventually wet their pants. Their nipples turn rock solid. What more they can ask for? Winona starts partially unzipping the other woman's pants and removes her panties along with it. She inserts her fingers inside and then…

It was all a dream! Winona wakes up abruptly from her bed. She rushes to the bathroom to wash her face off. Then slowly walks back to her room and gets back to her bed. She lies down and pulls the sheet to her chest. She still has her eyes open. She thinks to herself that it's about time that she lets Flannery know about her desire for her. She's been lusting for her ever since they met but she had to repress everything to avoid a huge scandal from the press and everyone she knows. To her it's about time that she lets it out once and for all. On the other side of the land, Flannery wakes up too. It seems that the woman had a similar dream. Her bedroom is large but the rest of the house is small. Anyway, unlike Winona, she doesn't rush anywhere. She remains in her bed with eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. She starts to remember what she did early in the springs. Unknown to Winona, Flannery too feels the same desire to be with her and lusted from the start. Minutes after, she tugs herself back to sleep.

It's a decent but also hazy sunny day in Fortree City. Winona decides to take another day off from the gym to revise paperwork and other issues. On her desk as usual are her papers, pens, accounting records, archives, pokégear, and her folded outfit she wears under that suit of hers. The latter is covered, as often, with paperwork. She lets out a sigh of fatigue and rests her head on the desk.

Shortly she raises her head and speaks to her Altaria who is sitting next to her and staring as usual. "Damn I hate paperwork…it's sad that so many trees have to be cut down for this and living here makes one think this way. Don't you think?" Minutes later the door rings. She gets up from her chair and opens the door. To her surprise it's Flannery.

* * *

This fic is incomplete of course but I want to show the Pokemon fandom about this unqiue pairing. Don't expect me to complete it.


End file.
